russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 reformats its news programs in Filipino
July 13, 1998 (Manila Bulletin) Starting this July 13, IBC 13 is bringing you the news in Filipino. Its 4:30 p.m. news program is now called IBC Express Balita, anchored by Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel, and its 12 midnight slot reinvented for the return of Filipino newscast after 8 years that caters to the masses, IBC Balita Ngayon, anchored by Manuel Llige and Ida Bernasconi (starting July 13). You can expect the traditional glory and negativeness that other networks has to offer. You can expect more news, putting the Filipino viewers. VTV (Vintage Television) continues to reign in primetime from 5 p.m. to 12midnight from Mondays to Saturdays and 4 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. on Sundays, led by the PBA games on Tuesday and Friday from 5 to 10 p.m. and Sunday 4 to 9 p.m. 'IBC-13 (www.ibc.com.ph)' IBC PROGRAM BLAST :IBC EXPRESS BALITA'' (photo left: Anne Marie Soriano, Alice Noel)' :Monday to Friday 4:30PM-5:00PM :IBC Express Balita is the station's 30-minute news program, anchored by two of the women newscasters: Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel delivers the day's top stories in and around the country. Know the details behind national issues and get first-hand accounts of the latest happenings for the news. :IBC BALITA NGAYON'' (photo left: Manuel Llige and Ida Bernasconi) :Monday to Friday 11:30PM-12:00MN :The late-night Tagalog news program that catering to the masses, IBC Balita Ngayon is anchored by the formidable tandem of Manuel Llige and Ida Bernasconi gives you the latest events in and around the globe. Featuring the main headlines, trade and business, sports, and weather news, this program gives you a detailed report of each news segment to keep you updated on the latest happenings affecting the country and the world. :MAHAL (photo left: Cielito del Mundo) :Saturday 3:00PM-4:00PM :The public service program is hosted by the Queen of Public Service herself, Cielito del Mindo. :Y2K (YES 2 KIDS) (photo left: Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet) :Saturday 11:30AM-12:00NN :Y2K: Yes to Kids is a children's program hosted by 11-year-old Maxene Magalona.with JV the puppet, it aims to have a positive effect on youngsters by imparting educational information on how to take care of the environment. In the simplest and easiest way possible, the program instills good values to children - learnings that they can apply in their daily activities so that in their own little way they can contribute to the growth and development of the world we live in. :CHOPSUEY ESPESYAL (photo left: Edgar Mortiz, Al Tanay, Johnny Delgado) :Monday to Friday 12:00NN-1:30PM :Saturday 12:00NN-3:00PM :Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment as thenoontime variety show. Hosted by Edgar Mortiz, Al Tanay and Johnny Delgado, with co-hosts are Timmy Cruz, Jong Cuenco, Pia Pilapil and Earl Ignacio. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, this program compared to other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. 'IBC News' IBC EXPRESS BALITA (Lunes hanggang Biyernes 4:30 ng Hapon) *Walang takot na nagsisiyasat ng mga mainit na balita sa loob at labas ng bansa. *Punong-puno ng mahahalagang impormasyong ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga magigiting at respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News Team. *'''''HEADLINES *Pambungad na bahagi ng programa kung saan nakalathala sa pamamagitan ng graphics o character generator ang ulo ng mga balita. *''MAJOR BALITA'' *Detalyadong paglalahad ng mga pangunahing balitang masusing sinisiyasat ng IBC News team. Ihahatid ng live at sa pamamagitan ng voiced reports. *''METRO BALITA'' *Voiced reports at situationers ng mga kaganapan sa buong kapuluan ang ibabahagi bilang sekondaryong balita. *''BALITA ATBP.'' *Sari-saring ulat o feature stories kaugnay sa panahon, negosyo, krimen, at marami pang iba. IBC BALITA NGAYON'' (Lunes hanggang Biyernes 12:00 ng Hatingabi)' *Malayang pamamahayag ng mga balitang namamayagpag. Maagap. Makatotohanan. Walang Kinikilingan. Diyos lang ang kinakatakutan. *'''PANGUNAHING BALITA *Paglalahad ng mga pangunahing balita kabilang and mahahalagang balitang krimen, lokal at panglabas. *''MALAYANG KALAKALAN'' *Mga kaganapan ukol sa negosyo at kalakalan na siguradong may kinalaman at makakaapekto sa kabuhayan ng bayan. *''PALARO HOTLINE'' *Balitang palakasan mula sa iba't-ibang bahagi ng mundo na ihahatid sa pakikipagtulungan ng Vintage Sports. *''PULSONG PINOY'' *Maiinit at napapanahong isyu bibigyang pansin ng mamamayan sa pamamagitan ng pagbabahagi ng kanilang sariling kuro-kuro at opinyon. (thrice a week) *''DALOY NG PANAHON'' *Araw-araw na pag-uulat ng taya ng panahon mula sa PAGASA at ang masalimuot ngunit masayang pagbabago ng panahong nakakaapekto sa buhay Pinoy. *''BALIK TANAW'' *Mga ulo ng balita. '89 DMZ' : The only authority in dance music. The essence of DMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles such as Ballroom, Swing, Wave, and Rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM's-In-A-Row. Station Profile : DZMZ 89.1, the FM station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, operating with a power of 25 Kilowatts, is known and accepted as METRO MANILA's DANZE MUSIC AUTHORITY. : 89 DMZ is the one and only radio station whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to "DANZE MUSIC." : 89 DMZ's format identifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, reggae, and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles like Ballroom, Swing, Wave, and Rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM's-In-A-Row. : Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. Dancing Has Never Been This Hypnotic : 18 solid hours of non-stop dancing, 5 swiveling segments to sway your hips, from the nation's premier dance music station... 89 DMZ! : Rockin' Manila : Mondays, 6AM - 10AM : Perk up the devastating power of rock music's higher registers... from Alice in Chains to ZZ Top, morning has finally broken. Start banging your head at 6 am as the FORCE Takes you on a trip down the raw and loaded lane. Earplugs, anyone? : Wave 180 : Mondays, 10AM - 1PM : Morrissey hollers he's miserable now while you go ga-ga over the Go-Go's. The heart-pounding energy of new wave invades musiclandia. A decade later, you reminisce about the rainbow-colored hair you sported and the vinyl mixes you scratched. UNBEATABLE leads the jam at 10am. : Retro 70's : Mondays, 1PM - 4PM : Sway some hips. Wear those dancing shoes. As PEEWEE takes you back to the time of disco at its best. The 70's never sounded any better. Afternoon delight starts at 1pm. : Retro 80's : Mondays, 4PM - 8PM : From synthesizers to digital machinery, disco has never been this good. Gyrate your pelvic bones to the throbbing music of the 80's as DJ OUCH hits the groove at 4PM. : Strictly Ballroom : Mondays, 8PM - 12MN : Oye como va! Display those footwork expertise to the tune of the glorious ballroom music. CHINAMAN helps you tango and boogie the night away. Foz trot till you drop. The samba clock strikes at 8PM. Metro Manila's All-Hit, All-Dance Radio : The ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver topnotch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips... : Mobile Circuit : Fridays, 8:00 pm to 12 Midnight : Back to back "live" disco-mixing via DMZ's Mobile Circuit. Done with more zing, zest, and pizazz. Just the kind of music you want to hear after a long and tiring day. Discover the art of disco-mixing... discover a different kind of entertainment... : Anything Goes : Tuesdays - Saturdays 6:00 pm to 7:00 pm : Its a daily countdown of the hottest dance tracks in the metropolis. Spiced up by wild interaction between your favorite Z-Jay and you. Catch the latest dance hits and the hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all. 89 DMZ, The Premier Dance Music Station of the Nation : Move to the beat, Headbang to the hilt... Dance each day of the week. 89 DMZ... mixes... mobiles... hits... exclusives... classics... rock... new wave... OPM... ballroom... and more!! : OPM's In-a-Row : Every hour, Every Day Listen to our very own -- the music closest to our hearts. Everyday, four Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour, one after the other... because we believe in the Filipino talent. : Megamixes : Everyday : Indulge in uninterrupted music-mixes seven days a week. Four to five hottest records mixed for you live by the jock-on-board. : 10-In-a-Row : Tuesdays to Thursdays from 9pm to 12mn : Dance the night away. Ten record mixes, absolutely commercial free, courtesy of PEEWEE, will surely keep you on your feet... dancing. : The Word : Mondays to Saturdays from 6am to 6pm Take a breather. Top of the hour local and foreign news capsulized in a two-minute update. : Power Pick : Every Hour, Mondays to Saturdays : Be ahead of everyone else as two "exclusive" up-coming hits play alternatively every hour, Monday to Saturday. Future chartbusters, you'll hear them first on the Power Pick. 'Programs' A-Z *''1998 World Pool Masters'' (VTV) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (VTV) *''Ating Alamin'' *''ATP Tour Highlights'' (VTV) *''Bayless Conley'' *''Bioman'' *''Blow by Blow'' (VTV) *''Chopsuey Espesyal'' *''Dear Heart'' (VTV) *''Elorde sa Trese'' *''El Shaddai'' *''Fiveman'' *''Gogo's Adventures with English'' *''Goin' Bayabas'' (VTV) *''Hot Shots'' *''Hot Stuff'' (VTV) *''IBC Express Balita'' *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' *''Jeep ni Erap'' *''Jetman'' *''Jiban'' (VTV) *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (VTV) *''Key of David'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mahal'' *''Maskman'' *''NBA'' (VTV) *''NBA Action'' (VTV) *''NBA Jam'' (VTV) *''NCAA'' (VTV) *''Pangarap Kong Jackpot'' *''Powerline'' *''PBA'' (VTV) *''PBA Moments'' (VTV) *''Rebyu'' (VTV) *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' *''Sine VTV'' (VTV) *''Sinemaks'' (VTV) *''Super Bouts'' (VTV) *''Super Pig'' (VTV) *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (VTV) *''The Estrada Presidency'' *''The Hour of Truth'' *''The Message'' *''Time Quest'' (VTV) *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' *''Turboranger'' *''Ugnayan sa Rembrandt'' *''WCW'' (VTV) *''Wild About Wheels'' *''WOW!'' (VTV) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' 'Schedule (July 27-August 2, 1998)' :Monday-Friday :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel) (LIVE) :05:00 - Jiban (Monday/Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Tuesday/Friday); NBA Jam (Wednesday) :05:30 - Time Quest (Monday); WNBA (Wednesday); Ghost Fighter (Thursday) :06:00 - NCAA (LIVE) (Monday/Thursday) :08:00 - Rebyu (Chico and Delamar) (Monday); WOW! (Rosanna Roces) (Wednesday); 1998 World Pool Masters (Thursday) :09:00 - Hot Stuff (Chino Trinidad and Anthony Suntay) (Monday); Sine VTV (Boots Anson-Roa) (Wednesday); Extreme Action Theater (Thursday) :10:00 - NBA Action (Monday); Blow by Blow (Tuesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Wednesday) :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); ATP Tennis Magazine (Wednesday); Racing World (Thursday); NBA Action (Thursday); WCW (Friday) :11:30 - PBA Moments (Monday-Thursday) :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (Manuel Llige and Ida Bernasconi) (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Saturday :03:00 - NCAA (LIVE) :07:00 - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (A localized version of Are You Afraid of the Dark?, this anthology series is a mix of supernatural horror and mystery thriller stories) :08:00 - Dear Heart (Antoinette Taus) :09:00 - Goin' Bayabas (Keempee de Leon, Ian de Leon, Smokey Manaloto, Onyok Velasco, Beth Tamayo, Shirley Fuentes, Cheska Garcia, Ara Mina and Daisy Reyes) :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - PBA Moments :11:30 - El Shaddai 'Old IBC-13 Schedule (1998)' October 3-6, 1998 :Saturday (October 3) :03:00 - NCAA (LIVE) :07:00 - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :08:00 - Dear Heart :09:00 - Goin' Bayabas :10:00 - WCW :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:00 - Value Vision :Sunday (October 4) :04:00 - 1998 PBA Centennial Cup Semifinals: Mobiline Phone Pals vs. Pop Cola 800s (LIVE) :06:30 - 1998 PBA Centennial Cup Semifinals: Formula Shell vs. Ginebra San Migue (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - PBA Moments :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday (October 5) :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - NCAA (LIVE) :07:00 - Jiban :07:30 - Time Quest :08:00 - Rebyu :09:00 - Hot Stuff :10:00 - NBA Action :10;30 - Super Bouts :11:00 - PBA Moments :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Tuesday (October 6) :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 1998 PBA Centennial Cup Third Place Playoff: Pop Cola 800s vs. Ginebra San Miguel (LIVE) :07:30 - 1998 PBA Centennial Cup Championship: Mobiline Phone Pals vs. Formula Shell (LIVE) :10:00 - Blow by Blow :11:00 - Racing World :11:30 - PBA Moments :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision November 21-29, 1998 :Saturday (November 21) :07:00 - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :08:00 - Dear Heart :09:00 - Homecoming sa 13: Isang Pasasalamat :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday (November 22) :04:00 - 1998 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Mobiline Phone Pals vs. Purefoods TJ Hotdogs :06:30 - 1998 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Formula Shell vs. San Miguel Beermen :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - PBA Moments :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday (November 23) :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 86th Grey Cup :09:30 - Hot Stuff :10:30 - Super Bouts :11:30 - PBA Moments :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Tuesday (November 24) :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 1998 PBA Governors' Cup Battle for Third Place: Purefoods TJ Hotdogs vs. San Miguel Beermen (LIVE) :07:30 - 1998 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Formula Shell vs. Mobiline Phone Pals (Game 1) (LIVE) :10:00 - Blow by Blow :11:30 - Racing World :11:30 - PBA Moments :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Wednesday (November 25) :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - NBA Jam :05:30 - NBA :08:00 - WOW! :09:00 - Sine VTV :11:00 - WCW :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Thursday (November 26) :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - UEFA :07:00 - Jiban :07:30 - Ghost Fighter :08:00 - 1998 World Pool Maste :09:00 - Extreme Action Theater :11:00 - WCW :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Friday (November 27) :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - 1998 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Formula Shell vs. Mobiline Phone Pals (Game 2) (LIVE) :07:30 - 1998 PBA Governors' Cup Battle for Third Place: Purefoods TJ Hotdogs vs. San Miguel Beermen (LIVE) :10:00 - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:00 - ATP Tennis Magazine :11:30 - PBA Moments :12:00 - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Saturday (November 28) :03:00 - UEFA :07:00 - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :08:00 - Dear Heart :09:00 - Goin' Bayabas :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday (November 29) :06:30 - 1998 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Formula Shell vs. Mobiline Phone Pals (Game 3) (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - PBA Moments :11:30 - El Shaddai